Metamorfosis
by Ao Raita
Summary: I was staying at my bestfriend's house after watching Rio 2 with her. In that night I didn't know what happend but I had the strangest dream: it felt as if my body was transforming into another figure, I didn't understand what was happening with me. I soon woke up to see my self lying alone in a jungle...in a different body.
1. Chapter 1: The movie

**(Bori's Pov)**

"Ready?" Jime asked putting her 3D glasses on.

Swallowing the last of my popcorn I then put on my 3D glasses as well. I then turned to face her with an affirmative nod. "Ready".

"You sure? She asked. In this film it's affirmative that there will be scenes with a 99.8% of stupidness with no original ideas in it."

"Jime, my dear. " I held on to her shoulder and then looked at the screen, the movie was about to start. "I came mentally prepared for any sucky scenes that the directors expect us to laugh at, but what I have to confess to you is that I forgot my knife unfortunately".

**(6 months earlier at Facebook)**

_Bori: LOL! xD_

_Jime: I know xD _

_Bori: I mean come on: "How white people fall": *falls miserably* "How black people fall": *does a double flip while falling and lands safely with swag*_

_Jime: hahahaha, man that vine killed me! xD Funny but so true T0T_

_Bori: :3_

_Jime: Hey, did you know that there's gonna be a Rio 2? Here's the trailer __ officiall+rio+2+ trailer_

_Bori: OMG! *0*We have so got to watch it! *w* _

_Jime: I KNOW! XD _

**(1 week before the movie at Jime's house**)

The two of us were sitting at her dining table, I was checking online on her computer to buy the tickets for the movie when my thoughts and doubts stroked me. "Jime?" I asked. She raised her head up from her cell phone to face me. "Yeah?" I didn't wanna tell her this, I promised her that I would go, but after seeing those other trailers…"I gotta tell ya…that..." "That Nyan Cat ate your pop-tart?" she asked worried. Giving a puzzled look I then went with the flow with her randomness. "Besides that" I said. She then held her fist up at the air looking at the ceiling with a dramatic pose. "Damn that friggin rainbow farter cannibal! :'(. Once she was done cursing Nyan Cat she turned her attention at me. "What is it then?" I faced her with my sincerest expression that I could do. "Jime, the truth is that…I'm not sure if I wanna watch this movie anymore..." Jime fixed me up with a shocked and unbelieving glare. "What?! Why?! I thought you were excited to see this movie, you're a fan of Rio, so why don't you wanna watch Rio 2?" I quickly raised my index finger at the air as protestation with my own dramatic pose. "Oh, I WANT to see it, heck, it's what I've been waiting to see since you send me the trailer! But yet….." I slowly hid my hand down on my lap. "I don't…" I turned around to face Jime. She fixed me up with a blank expression. "…..What?" she asked. "You're crazy" She turned her attention back on her cell phone. "It's true!" I protested. She turned to look at me with an eyebrow raised up. "I mean, we've seen the other trailers; there are now new characters, one of them is a crazy stalker frog that is in love with a Shakespeare Nigel, Blu and Jewel's family live in a tree bird house instead of the jungle in a natural one like the first movie wanted you to expect and there's a blue macaw named Robert that is "supposed to be attractive and sensual" but all he looks like is a bachelor gay bird that need a hair cut pronto". "I see" Jime said with an affirmative nod. I crossed my arms together and laid down the table "What I'm trying to say is that...I'm worried about how the movie will turn on to be…what if it sucks and ruins the trauma of the first part?" Jime then held my shoulder as an attempted to calm down. "Easy" she finally said. I turned around to face her still lying down on the table lazily. "How?" I asked. She smiled half lidded while raising her eyebrows up and down. "Once we are in the movie theater and see that the movie is lame, at the end we'll throw plastic knifes at the movie screen screaming: _This movie is gay! _We will then get out of there running for our lifes regretting absolutely nothing and best of all, keeping the 3D glasses. Pretty cool plan huh?" she said. I sat up strait with half lidded eyes. This time I put my hand on her shoulder. "Jime" "Yes?" "You're a genius".

**(Present)**

"I have something to confess to".

"What?" I asked.

Jime turned around to face me with a crooked smile on her face. "I also forgot my knife".

I could only chuckle at her confession. "Hey, by the way, what were those other two decimals of the percentage if it's 99.8?" I asked. "Don't know, just invented it" she said. I rolled my eyes along with a smile. "Of course you did" I then turned my attention to the screen. Rio 2 was starting. I was jumping slightly of excitement. Finally, the movie that I always wanted to see was starting before my eyes. The intro song was amazing. It's because of Rio that I got in the mood on hearing samba, although I wish I could dance it as well. I made myself a mental note to take dance lessons and check that epic song later on YouTube. Come to think of it, I love samba but I'm not Brazilian….lol. The movie took place midnight at the beach with all the people celebrating a special event. They were all dressed up completely with white cloths, dancing, singing and kids playing with fire works. Wow, didn't that Brazil's New Year's Eve festivals were these epic. Made myself my last mental note to save money for a trip to Rio next year.


	2. Chapter 2: The drawing

**Chapter 2: The drawing**

**(Bori's Pov)**

It's been 3 hours since the movie ended. I kinda liked, it was good…in some parts. But I gotta say, the scene that was epic to me was the one in the Amazon where all the blue macaws were dancing so gracefully in the air and singing a song called "Beautiful Creatures". Jime hated a scene that involving a soccer war between the red and blue macaws due to their grudge against each other. I DID liked that scene but… poor Blu :'(. Man, I regret forgetting my knife…oh well. But what Jime and I definitely DIDN'T forget was keeping the 3-D glasses. I chuckled at the memory. Since Jime and I are staying at her house for a sleep over I was searching up all the songs of the movie in YouTube. Fortunately we were alone due to her parents having night shift jobs and her little brother Matt being in a sleep over at a friend's house to. The mental note that I made at the theater was now checked of my mental list: the movie's intro song was called "What is love" and besides "Beautiful Creatures" another one that I loved was "It's a jungle out here". Once I finished checking them out I looked at the clock in the computer: 12:36 a.m. Huh, no wonder I was getting so sleepy. I yawned while turning Jime's computer and heeded to her room. I found her lying down on her bed sketching some dribbles on her art note book. Jime's room was kinda of small for two people since she and Matt shared it. It was in a color light purple, there was a huge wooden book shelf supported by a wooden drawer/desk where there were random books, note books opened showing off dome of Jime's art work, pencils, Matt's toys, videogames, colors etc. Her bed was a literal. Since her side was up I had to take her little's brother bed at the bottom level. We were already dressed up in our pajamas. Jime's pajama was a pink tank top with loose purple shorts. But mine was just a huge, loose colored blue t-shirt that would cover my body till the knees. But since I can't just sleep with the t-shirt I included my purple shorts from another pajama. But even though I wore them, the t- shirt covered them making it see that the only clothing I'm wearing is just a t-shirt. I scooted up into Matt's bed while getting my cell phone that was lying on the night stand to check up my wattsup's.

"Hey" said Jime. "Finished checking up the songs?" she asked me. I couldn't see her since she was up in the top bed.

"Yeap. I really liked all of them...except the opera one, but the one that hit me the most was the "Beautiful Creatures" one."

"I know right!" she said peeking her head down to look at me. "That was an incredible animation back there, my respect for all those animators".

"You just read my thoughts" I said with a smile while typing on my cell phone. "You know, seeing that scene made me wanna be a blue macaw, living in the jungle and flying at any time that you want , do you imagine how would it be?

"It would be so epic" said Jime lying on her bed again. "And even met Blu, Jewel, their kids and the others".

"Yeah" I said finally turning off my cell phone and setting it on the night stand. "I really wish I could be a Blue macaw and live all those epic moments...even if it was for one day".

"Wish granted" said Jime. I rose up an eyebrow in confusion. I then stuck my head out of the bed to see her. "What?" I asked.

She chuckled at seeing her drawing then drove her attention to me. "Check out my drawing". She passed me her art note book to look at two female blue macaws with dark brown eyes just like ours. One looked a lot like Jime with its wavy hair feathers matching hers and the other one looked like me with its long hair feathers just curly at tips matching my curly hair.

"WOW! I can't believe it! They look just like us!" I exclaimed in amazement at seeing myself as a macaw. "Jime, the drawing is amazing! This must go on Deviant Art right away". I said while passing her the note book.

"Thanks!" she said with a smile. "Anything for my best friend"

"Oh stop it you!" I joked. She let out a chuckle while I let out a tired yawn. I then remembered the time on the computer; it might be 1:00 a.m by now. "I'm gonna get some sleep now okay?"

"Me too, all that drawing made me sleepy" Jime said in a tired tone.

"Okay then" I sat up and reached the light flicker that was besides me. "'Night" I said while flicking the off switch down.

"'Night" I heard Jime say. I then sank into the covers and let myself fall into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 guys! The next chapter will be about when Bori is describing her feelings of a strange dream that she's having and could possibly lead to a total transformation into a different place instead of her bed all because of a wish. Thanks for all the ones that are following me and favoriting my fanfic! :D**


End file.
